


Petrie and Flapper HAVE to go

by orphan_account



Category: Dink the Little Dinosaur (Cartoon), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Anthro, Other, Scat, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Petrie and Flapper find they need to poop and pee and so use a baby pool.
Kudos: 3





	Petrie and Flapper HAVE to go

Petrie and his best friend Flapper walked around in their backyards, heading toward the blow-up baby pool that the babysitter had set up for them. The two toddler pteranodons were being watched by Kate the microraptor while their mothers were off at a concert. The two women had thought that they needed a break from their children for a while, and, let's face it, they really did.

They two were in their bathing suits and had just gotten out of the pool to go drink lemonade. They loved lemonade (what child wouldn't love lots of sugar?) and Kate kept providing them with plenty of it. After they had drank yet two more glasses of lemonade, Kate received a phone call from her boyfriend Chuck.

Soon after she headed inside to go answer the call in private, even though two toddlers didn't really pose much of a threat of blabbing about their private personal matters, and had shut the door to the house, the two pterosaurs began to feel a sharp pain in their bladders. It had been rising, slowly, but they had been too busy having fun, carelessly drinking more lemonade, to notice it. Now, however, after downing yet another glass of lemonade that she had hastily made for them before heading inside, they began to feel the strong urge to pee.

"Me really have to tinkle!" Petrie moaned, hopping up and down madly.

"I do too. Let's go inside." Flapper panted, also feeling the pains of a full bladder.

When they reached the door and tried to push it open, however, they found that it had been shut. The handle was up out of their reach and neither of them had learned to fly yet. Petrie, being the shorter and lighter one, stood on Flapper's shoulders and tried to reach the door handle. It was still a bit out of his reach. He tried to reach up and grab onto it, but he lost his balance, sending both Flapper and himself tumbling to the ground.

"It no use! Me unable to reach it!" Petrie sighed.

"Maybe we can go out here." Flapper suggested.

"Where at?"

"Hmmmmm. How about the pool?"

"Ok, that work."

Flapper soon had his penis out but Petrie had trouble with his bathing suit ties. "Let me help you with that." Soon, Petrie had his penis and balls dangling out the front of his bathing suit.

Petrie blushed. "Me not like peeing in public."

"Not to worry Petrie, it's just you and me out here."

"Me guess so."

"Hey, we can have a contest to see who can pee the longest."

"Ok."

The two began to urinate. Petrie moved his orange and brown penis so that the urine danced across the water, making yellow splashes and creating foam as it hit. Flapper though it was amusing and copied him, moving his red and brown penis so that it too shot piss that danced across the water as it hit.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST! Urine continued to shoot out of the tip of Petrie's penis. He moved his cock so that it caused his urine stream to cross Flapper's. "Look, our pee streams cross!" he giggled.

Flapper moved his penis so that the urine streams skipped like small stones being thrown in a lake. "Look at that!" he said.

The two continued to empty their bladders, making more and more foam in the pool. Eventually, Flapper stopped peeing but Petrie went two seconds longer. "Me win!"

BRRRRRT! Flapper farted. "I think I have to go poop too." he said.

"Me do too."

"Let's see who can poop the most."

They pulled off their bathing suits and climbed butt-naked into the pool. The two began to poop. Their anuses distended and soon logs of brown and orange poop began to crown out. PLOP! One fell loose from Flapper's butt and landed in the water with a SPLASH. The two continued to defecate until they had emptied their rectums. Flapper, determined to defeat Petrie this time, grunted so hard that he began to pee as well as poop. He ended up pooping out more logs of shit than Petrie.

"So, what we wipe with?" Petrie asked.

"How about these?" Flapper suggesting, pointing to that napkins that had given them with the sandwiches they had eaten. Not long after they had finished wiping, Kate came back outside. She gasped in horror to see them half-naked and looked in shock at the poop in the pool and the discarded shit-stained napkins. "Ooooo, you two! I turn my back for five minutes and you fucking shit the damn pool!" she grumbled.

Petrie and Flapper looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what they had done wrong.


End file.
